


Surrogate

by petiteneko



Series: Revolutionary Pirate [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Universe Alteration, Well everybody is implying except the actual two people involved, but it's not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: So, he had custody of Anne. Now, just what was he going to do with her, and just what did others have to say about it?





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Little chapter but :D I think I'm gunna go on about Anne growing up in here :D

“I need to ask another favour.”

There was only one other time Sabo had asked Dragon for a favour, and it had to with this same family – _his_ family. It had to do with the Mera Mera no mi. It had to do with Ace’s Devil fruit. And now – _now_ – it had to deal with Ace’s daughter.

Of course, one of the reasons Dragon had accepted was due to the fact that if Sabo did acquire the devil fruit, it would only strengthen the army. Give them more fruits to their arsenal.

This favour, however, was probably more of a detriment than an asset.

And Sabo supposed, he supposed he _could_ have lied about it, but he respected Dragon too much to. It would be safer for Anne in the long run, too, if he told the truth now as opposed to it being found out later. That way, the proper protections could be in place from the get-go, and not applied later on and risk calling attention to her.

So, there they were, Koala at his side, and Anne behind him.

Koala had scolded him about going in alone - as he had suspected - and questioned him. Sabo, however, had avoided answering her outright on the ship. He had even persuaded her that he would tell her later on, when he talked to Dragon about it. Because he knew Koala would follow him in, no matter what he had said. Of course, Anne calling him _Uncle Sabo_ on the ship was not helping matters much, but... that phrase was used often enough with children in regards to older men. And, he wasn’t about to dissuade her from calling him that either - he _was_ her uncle, and he was **damn** proud of it.

“Does it have something to do with the small child clinging to your leg?”

Sabo looked at Anne. The poor girl... torn from everything she knew, sent along with strangers. He didn’t blame her. He was the only thing grounding her in this foreign environment, and even then... he, too, was a stranger - just a stranger whom her mother trusted.

A stranger who was apparently family.

He placed his hand on her head, gently rubbing it and looked back at Dragon with a nod.

“It actually is more from her mother than I, but I endorse it.”

That intrigued the leader of the Revolutionary army and he put his chin on his folded hands.

“This little one is Anne. Her mother is worried for her safety and she has entrusted Anne into my care.” He then looked back down at Anne and smiled sadly. “Her mother can no longer ensure the safety any longer. And I... agreed.” He paused and inhaled. “Because, they’re family. Anne here, she’s... my niece.” And, as an afterthought, he added on. “A niece from a brother who is no longer here.”

Because - _yeah_ \- he should definitely specify that considering that Dragon _was_ Luffy’s biological dad and all...

And a thoughtful hum escaped Dragon as he put together the pieces.

“Ah!”

Oh, right. Koala was still here, wasn’t she?

“She’s Ace’s kid!”

Anne only further burrowed herself into his leg, aware of this newfound scrutiny towards her.

Sabo felt his heart lurch a little and, so, he knelt down and picked her up. She responded by hiding against his chest, eyes away from these strangers and their strange attention. He ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

“And, that’s why she needs someplace safe and secure and secret to grow up. The marines would do _anything_ to get their hands on her if they knew she existed...”

Dragon nodded. “I understand, and understand just why you are asking Sabo.” A soft smile reached his face - saddened at the cruelty of the world. That it would kill a mere infant solely for the blood they carried in their veins. But, just **what** were they all fighting for? So that children like this could live freely and without suffering. She had done nothing to deserve this...

“Just do not announce her parentage. All we need is for Sakazuki to have even more of a reason to attack us.” He smile now was wry. “Let the child grow up without that threat, shall we? And, besides, I do not know how well she fair being raised as a pirate. My son gets into enough trouble as it is.”

\--Dragon saw _right_ through him.

So - as best as he could with a toddler in his arms - he bowed.

“Thank you Dragon.”

And, truthfully, he really didn’t want to give her over to Luffy. She just was too damn adorable.

“Hey Anne, how about we show you around? Make some friends?”

“Friends?” She piped up and looked up at him with her big, round eyes. Eyes that reminded him **so** much of Ace. “Yes, friends!”

Yeah, she was **fucking** adorable.


End file.
